mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Fluttershy ma głos
Filli Vanilli — czternasty odcinek czwartego sezonu i siedemdziesiąty dziewiąty ogółem. W tym odcinku Fluttershy dostaje propozycję występu wraz z zespołem muzycznym „The Ponytones”, lecz klacz odmawia. Jednak, gdy Big Mac musi zaniechać występu, przez stratę głosu, pegaz postanawia zaśpiewać za niego, potraktowany Czarcim Żartem. Nazwa odcinka nawiązuje do zespołu muzycznego Milli Vanilli. Opis odcinka Gdy kucyki odkrywają jak ogromny talent do śpiewu ma Fluttershy, próbują ją przekonać do zaśpiewania wraz z kwartetem „The Ponytones”, jednak ta odmawia. Lecz gdy jeden z członków grupy musi zaniechać występu z powodu zaniku głosu, pegaz postanawia zaśpiewać za niego, potraktowany Czarcim Żartem. Streszczenie Kiedy Fluttershy śpiewa dla zwierząt w swoim ogródku, przypadkowo przyjaciółki odkrywają jej talent do śpiewania. Rarity sądzi, że Fluttershy powinna wstąpić do kwartetu o nazwie „The Ponytones”, jednak Fluttershy się wstydzi i odmawia. Później przyjaciółki wybierają się na próbę chórku, a Fluttershy jest nim szczerze zachwycona. Następnego dnia, kiedy kucyki poszły na drugą próbę The Ponytones, Big Mac – główny wokalista, spóźnia się i informuje o zaniku głosu. Kucyki biegną do Zecory i proszą o pomoc. Zecora mówi kucykom, że da radę zrobić lekarstwo, lecz to potrwa do nocy. Zecora przypomina Fluttershy o tym, jak natrafiła z przyjaciółkami na „Czarci Żart”, czyli magiczny kwiat, który wyprawia kucykom psikusy, kiedy się o niego otrą. Rarity mówi, że miałaby bardzo głęboki głos i mogłaby pomóc, udając, że to Big Mac śpiewa, lecz jednak śpiewałaby ona. Klacz zgadza się, a występ jest bardzo udany. Przez to kucyki zaczynają dawać inne koncerty, a Fluttershy nadal śpiewa za starszego brata Applejack. Kiedy Big Mac odzyskuje swój głos, Fluttershy robi się smutno, że musi skończyć z dawaniem koncertów, lecz Big Mac pozwala Fluttershy zaśpiewać ostatni raz. Kiedy Fluttershy śpiewa za kurtyną, przypadkowo uderza ją tak mocno, że ta spada. Cały tłum wiwatuje na jej widok, lecz zapłakany kucyk ucieka do swojej chatki, a przyjaciółki biegną za nią. Gdy przyjaciółki próbują uspokoić klacz, Pinkie pogarsza sprawę, a Fluttershy sądząc, że strasznie się upokorzyła, znów wybiega. Przyjaciółki zganiają Pinkie i znowu biegną za nią przez miasto. Gdy ją doganiają, mówią jej, że sądzą, że nie powinna się wstydzić i powinna wciąż śpiewać, gdyż talentów się nie ukrywa. Fluttershy w końcu się przekonuje i zbiera się na odwagę, aby dać swój pierwszy koncert na scenie z „The Ponytones”. Następnego dnia Fluttershy wraz z kwartetem daje koncert w swoim ogródku dla przyjaciółek i swoich małych przyjaciół. Rarity mówi jej, że chcą, aby pegaz śpiewał z nimi dalej, lecz Fluttershy nadal nie jest na tyle odważna, aby z nimi koncertować i kulturalnie odmawia. Później wpisuje do dziennika to, czego się nauczyła o przyjaźni i na tym kończy się odcinek. Fabuła Muzyka w koronach drzew thumb|left|Ziarenka dla was c: Odcinek zaczyna się, gdy Fluttershy otwiera okno i komplementuje ptaki, gdyż te pięknie śpiewają. Przyznaje im też rację, że jest piękny dzień i stwierdza, że warto o tym zaśpiewać. Klacz wtedy zaczyna śpiewać piosenkę Music in the Treetops oraz karmi przy tym swoje zwierzęta. Pegaz twierdzi, że muzyka jest w koronach drzew, w dolinie, wypełnia niebo oraz jest nad rzeką i w trawie, i że muzyka sprawia, że jej serce chce szybować w odpowiedzi i zaczyna wokalizować swoją piosenkę dla zwierząt, podczas gdy przynosi miód niedźwiedziowi, podaje myszkom ser oraz idzie ze swoimi zwierzątkami przez ścieżkę. Ptaki wtedy wpinają jej do grzywy kwiaty, a klacz leci do jeziorka, by się zobaczyć. Fluttershy, wzlatuje w powietrze, obracając się wokół własnej osi i po tym wszystkim kończy śpiewać swoją piosenkę. Kiedy ląduje na ziemi, jej zwierzaki wiwatują, a Fluttershy im dziękuje, gdy nagle wiwaty przerywa Pinkie Pie, wielkim WOW!, a reszta głównej szóstki stoi z wytrzeszczonymi oczami. Fluttershy zawstydzona pyta się ich, czy nie słyszały jak ona..., lecz podniecona Pinkie jej przerywa, dokańczając jej zdanie: thumb|Też was kocham! Rainbow wtedy podlatuje do Fluttershy i mówi jej, że tak — słyszały, jak śpiewa. Klacz wtedy traci humor, marszczy czoło i zakrywa swoją twarz kopytkami. Propozycja Rarity thumb|left|"Twój śpiew jest jak kawałeczek nieba!" Klacze są zachwycone głosem przyjaciółki, gdyż nigdy nie słyszały jak śpiewa taką solówkę. Applejack stwierdza, że jej głos jest jak kawalątek nieba, a Pinkie Pie dokończyła to słowami: thumb|right|Mistrzowska mina Fluttershy... szkoda, że smutna. Rarity nie może uwierzyć, że jej głos nie jest częścią kwartetu „The Ponytones”, a Fluttershy próbuje coś powiedzieć, lecz jednorożec jej przerywa, mówiąc, że jej dołączenie do zespołu uświetniłoby ich występ na zbiórce pieniędzy na ośrodek dla zwierzaków. Pegaz nadal próbuje coś powiedzieć, lecz Rarity wciąż jej przerywa i powtarza, że musi podzielić się tym zdumiewającym głosem podczas występu. Nagle Pinkie Pie przerywa jej i zaczyna opowiadać Fluttershy jak będzie na scenie pływać w świetle kopyt, w świetle reflektorów i centrum uwagi, niczym świecąca gwiazda, której krok śledzi każdy kucyk, próbujący z zazdrości znaleźć sposób dzięki czemu może być lepszy niż ona, a potem by była upokorzona przed całym Ponyville. Z każdym kolejnym słowem przyjaciółki, pegaz zaczyna być przerażony coraz bardziej, aż dochodzi do tego, że Fluttershy zaczyna płakać. Rarity widząc to, przywraca Pinkie do porządku, uderzając ją lekko w głowę zwiniętym plakatem i prosi ją, aby nie była niedorzeczna. thumb|left|Nie bądź niedorzeczna!Jednorożec po tym wszystkim prosi Fluttershy, aby poszła z nią na próbę zespołu, gdyż dzięki niej kwartet „The Ponytones”, stałby się kwintetem „The Ponytones”, lecz ku zdziwieniu klaczy, pegaz odmawia. Zaskoczona Rarity pyta dlaczego, na co jej odpowiada, że uwielbia „The Ponytones”, i że jest jedną z ich największych fanek, ale nie chce z nimi występować. Twilight pyta ją czemu, a Fluttershy niechętnie próbuje coś z siebie wydusić. Rainbow Dash zachęca Fluttershy, aby powiedziała dlaczego i w końcu pegaz przełamuje barierę mówiąc, że ma... tremę sceniczną. Przerażona Pinkie Pie wówczas ucieka za krzewy i głośno pyta przyjaciółki czy to zaraźliwe. thumb|right|Trema?!Twilight wyjaśnia Pinkie, że „trema” to nie choroba, lecz po prostu przez to, Fluttershy boi się występować na scenie. Fluttershy mówi wtedy, że jest wdzięczna, że „The Ponytones” wystąpią na jej zbiórce pieniędzy na ośrodek dla zwierząt, i że nie może doczekać się ich występu, lecz woli go bezpiecznie oglądać z widowni. Rarity stwierdza, że to okropne marnowanie takiego talentu, lecz rozumie, że jej przyjaciółka nie czuje się z tym komfortowo. Fluttershy dziękuje przyjaciółce, gdy nagle Angel zaczyna skakać przy niej, aby jej przypomnieć, że muszą już iść, aby przygotować zbiórkę. Pegaz przyznaje mu rację i wszystkie idą na miejsce zbiórki. Próba występu thumb|left|Fluttershy marzy o występie z The Ponytones. Kucyki przygotowują zbiórkę pieniędzy na ośrodek dla zwierząt. Wszyscy, którzy zaangażowali się w pomoc w zorganizowaniu zbiórki, dekorują drzewa, rozstawiają stragany oraz przystrajają most. „The Ponytones” w tym czasie przeprowadzają swoją próbę, którą prowadzi Rarity. W skład zespołu wchodzą również Big Macintosh, Toe-Tapper i Torch Song. Na znak Rarity, Big Mac zaczyna śpiewać fragment piosenki Find the Music in You, a reszta kwartetu robi za chórek. Fluttershy w tym samym czasie układa domki dla ptaków oraz śpiewa od nosem tą samą piosenkę, lecz gdy przechodzą obok inne kucyki, uśmiecha się nerwowo i udaje, że tylko układa domki. Kiedy kwartet przestaje śpiewać, Fluttershy patrzy na nich z mostu, jakby marzyła, aby do nich dołączyć. Spike o tym wszystkim nagle zaczyna wiwatować na cześć Rarity, mówiąc, że była wspaniała, ale ta poprawia go, że mają tu cały zespół. Członkowie „The Ponytones” uśmiechają się do smoka, a ten macha ręką i mówi im: thumb|right|Tak! Jesteś najlepsza!Są lekko zdenerwowani, że smok tak powiedział, lecz Fluttershy mówi, że „wszyscy byli wspaniali”. Torch Song dziękuje, a Rarity zaczyna mówić, że chce, aby dali odpocząć swoim głosom przez resztę dnia i ostatnią próbę przeprowadzą na następny dzień, przed wielkim występem. Kucyki się z nią zgodzają i wchodzą za kurtynę, a Fluttershy podlatuje do jednorożca, aby powiedzieć jej, że „The Ponytones” naprawdę uczynią jej zbiórkę pieniędzy na ośrodek dla zwierząt wyjątkową i bardzo jej dziękuje, że pomaga jej nieść pomoc zwierzętom. Rarity się zgadza i dodaja, że „nie ma to, jak wszystko idzie gładko, bez żadnych dramatów” i klacze się przytulają. Strata głosu thumb|left|Nie jestem tego pewna Fluttershy Następnego dnia kucyki zebrały się na miejscu zbiórki, aby dokończyć wszystko na wieczór. Fluttershy podeszła do sceny, gdzie Torch Song i Toe-Tapper przygotowywali się do próby. Torch Song serdecznie przywitała pegaza, który przywitał się z grupą muzyków, gdy nagle zza kurtyny wyłoniła się Rarity i poprawiła przyjaciółkę. thumb|right|Em... Yep... Powiedziała, że Big Mac jest niedogodnie spóźniony, lecz w tym samym czasie, zdyszany ogier przybiega na próbę. Rarity od razu, gdy go zobaczyła, krzyczy na niego i pyta, czy pamięta, co mu mówiła o punktualności. Big Mac próbował coś powiedzieć, lecz Rarity zawiązała mu muszkę na szyi i powiedziała mu, że nie chce tego słuchać. Klacz rozpoczęła próbę. Na jej znak ona, Torch Song i Toe-Tapper zaczęli ruszać się w rytm, który miał zacząć śpiewać Big Mac, ale zamiast tego, ogier nic nie mógł z siebie wydusić. Rozglądał się na inne kucyki i nerwowo przełknął ślinę. Rarity spytała go, czy może zacząć śpiewać, a ten jej ledwo odpowiedział głosem nope. Ogier popatrzył nerwowo w bok i zachrypniętym głosem odpowiedział na pytanie klaczy: yup. Rarity, Torch Song, Toe-Tapper oraz Fluttershy byli przerażeni. "Gulgotanie Indyka" thumb|left|Dowiemy się, jak przestaniesz gadać! Rarity spytała go, co takiego zrobił, by do tego dopuścić, a ten jej opowiada o wczorajszym konkursie na „Gulgotanie Indyka” i pojawia się krótka retrospekcja. W retrospekcji, Applejack trzyma mikrofon i wita zaproszonych na dorocznych „XIITo jest rzymska cyfra 12 Gulgotaniach Indyka”. Tłum wiwatuje, a w kadr wchodzi indyk. Applejack pyta wszystkich „kto w tym roku zdobędzie tytuł?” i pokazuje kopytkiem na swojego brata, który dumnie stoi ze swoimi medalami, a spod sceny na chwilę pojawia się na chwilę Pinkie Pie z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy. Babcia Smith krzyczy wtedy, że się przekonają, jak ona przestanie gadać i zaczną gulgotać. Applejack kończy swoją przemowę słowami: thumb|right|Pinkie...?A po tym mówi swojemu bratu, aby zaczynał gulgotanie i tym kończy się retrospekcja. Rarity brak słów. Zdenerwowany jednorożec przechwycił magią muszkę ogiera i robił mu wyrzuty, że stracił głos przez gulgotanie indyka. Nagle przed sceną skacze Pinkie i krzyczy, że stracił swój głos i tytuł, po czym pokazuje im język i znika. Zrezygnowana Rarity mówi, że teraz już nie mogą wystąpić wieczorem. Fluttershy, usłyszawszy to, powiedziała: Rarity, odpowiada jej, że nie mogą wystąpić tylko z trzema głosami, a pegaz pyta ją czemu nie. Jednorożec mówi jej, że to by wymagało zmiany całego utworu, a oni po prostu nie mają na to czasu i mówi przyjaciółce, że jej przykro, ale nie ma leku na tę sytuację. Usłyszawszy to, Fluttershy nagle olśniło i kazała biec za nią. Pomoc Zecory thumb|left|Ciocia Zecora zawsze pomoże.Następna scena odbywa się w domu Zecory. Zebra patrzy w gardło ogiera, który otwiera je bardzo szeroko, by zielarka mogła cokolwiek zobaczyć, lecz ta zamyka swoimi kopytami pyszczek Big Maca. Klacz po chwilowym zastanowieniu mówi, że może go wyleczyć, ale to będzie miało dłuższy przebieg. Rarity nie zrozumiawszy, o co chodzi Zecorze, pyta się ją: Co takiego?. Zebra podchodzi do półek z garnkami i eliksirami, i mówi, że może zmieszać napar, co będzie działał odpowiednio, ale nie wyleczy ogiera do wieczora. Fluttershy jest przerażona. Nie wie, gdzie będą mogli znaleźć tak głęboki głos, by zastąpić ten Big Maca, a zebra nagle się zaczęła śmiać. Rarity upomina ją, że to nie jest powód do śmiechu. Potrzebują bowiem basowego głosu, by harmoniczność głosów działała, w przeciwnym razie występ będzie zrujnowany. Zecora mówi Rarity, aby wybaczyła jej dziwną reakcję, ale nie śmiała się z sytuacji ogiera, a jednorożec pyta ją, z czego się śmiała. Flutter-facet thumb|right|To jest fantastyczny pomysł!Zecora zapytała Rarity, czy pamięta, jak zbłądziły one w Czarci Żart. Pojawia się wtedy retrospekcja z odcinka Końska plotka i zebra mówi, że Fluttershy przeszła nietypową przemianę, powodującą, że jej głos się obniżył. Rarity przypomniała sobie zdarzenie. Mówi, że głos stał się tak bardzo niski, a Fluttershy dokańcza, że brzmiała jak facet. Zecora wzięła miskę z liśćmi Czarciego Żartu i powiedziała, że może zmieszać je z odpowiednim naparem, co wywoła ten sam efekt u niej. Rarity jest zachwycona i krzyczy: thumb|left|A co jeśli wystąpisz nie przed wszystkimi? Fluttershy wtedy mówi, że zrobi to, zrobi wszystko dla zwierzaków, a Rarity mówi, że nawet wystąpi na scenie. Flutteshy nagle oświeciło, że zastąpienie Big Maca wiąże się z tym, że będzie musiała wystąpić na scenie i mówi, że zrobi wszystko, poza tym. Rarity najpierw patrzy na Big Maca, a potem z rozzłoszczoną miną na Flutershy, przy której stoi Angel. Pegaz mówi, że po prostu nie może się zmusić do zaśpiewania na scenie przed wszystkimi kucykami, a Angel pokazuje innym, że jego pani tego nie zrobi. Wtedy Rarity po krótkim przemyśleniu sytuacji, pyta się klaczy, co by było, gdyby zaśpiewała nie przed wszystkimi kucykami, a zdziwiona Fluttershy pyta tylko Hę?. Jednorożec mówi, że wtedy Big Mac by był na scenie, ruszając ustami, podczas gdy ona śpiewałaby za kurtyną, śpiewając jego część. Rarity mówi, że to by było jak śpiewanie u niej w domu. thumb|right|Mieszaj to Zecoro.Pegaz chwilę się zastanawia, po czym mówi, że nie jest pewna, czy da radę zaśpiewać, a jednorożec jej przerywa, mówiąc, że musi. Podnosi wtedy magią zapłakanego Angela i robiącego smutne miny do swojej pani, a Rarity mówi Fluttershy, żeby to zrobiła dla zwierząt. Pegaz nie wiedząc co powiedzieć, po chwili zastanowienia mówi, że zrobi to i dodaje, aby Zecora mieszała te liście. Występ thumb|left|Zdenerwowanie Fluttershy Kolejna scena odbywa się na zbiórce. Wszyscy dookoła rodzą ze zwierzętami, bawią się z nimi oraz rozmawiają ze sobą. Za sceną stoją „The Ponytones” oraz Fluttershy. Rarity mówi Big Macowi i Fluttershy, aby zrobili to tak, jak ćwiczyli, po czym pegaz nabiera powietrza. Jednorożec wychodzi na scenę. Spike, który siedział na widowni, czekał z niecierpliwością na przemowę klaczy, lecz wtedy usiadł przed nim ogier ze swoją córką, zasłaniając mu widok. Rarity zaczęła przemowę. Powitała wszystkich mieszkańców Ponyville i podziękowała, że przyszli tu, aby szczodrze wesprzeć ośrodek dla zwierząt. Powiedziała, że dzięki ich dobroci wiele zwierząt znajdzie nowy dom, a cel ich zbiórki z pewnością zostanie osiągnięty. thumb|right|Ciociu, aby nie przesadzasz? Klacz miała rację. Wiele zwierzaków zostało już zaadoptowanych. Twilight, patrząc na swoją przyjaciółkę, nagle zapytała Applejack wpatrzoną w swoją ciotkę, która znowu zaadoptowała gromadę kotów, gdzie jest Fluttershy. Klacz odpowiada jej, że pewnie nie przyszła, bo strasznie boi się światła reflektorów. Rarity mówi, żeby bez zbędnych ceregieli, powitali na scenie „The Ponytones”, którzy wyszli na scenę. Tłum wiwatuje. Za sceną Fluttershy przełyka ślinę i przygotowała się do śpiewania. Rarity dała znak, aby zaczynać, a Fluttershy i Big Mac nabierają powietrza. Pegaz rozpoczyna piosenkę. Rarity uśmiecha się, gdyż na razie idzie gładko. Fluttershy spodobało się śpiewanie i oddała się w rytm muzyki, o czym była piosenka. thumb|left|Czyżby nawiązanie do [[Dzień Serc i Podków|Dnia Serc i Podków?]] Pegaz tańczył za sceną i nadchodziła kolejna zwrotka, którą musiał zaśpiewać. Big Mac cały czas udawał, że śpiewa, a Cheerilee „zemdlała”, gdy ogier się na nią popatrzył. Fluttershy oraz „The Ponytones” skończyli śpiewać piosenkę. Widownia wydawała okrzyki wiwatu, a Fluttershy nadal tańczyła za kurtyną, lecz potem orientuje się, że to już koniec. Uśmiechnęła się i popatrzyła przez szparę w kurtynie, na wesoły tłum zachwyconych kucyków. Występ był sukcesem, a Fluttershy była szczęśliwa, że pomogła. Prośby o występ thumb|right|Występ się udał! Tylko why uciekają? Po występie tłum kucyków galopuje do klatki ze zwierzakami, aby je zaadoptować, a klatka pustoszeje w zastraszająco szybkim tempie. Po tym, Spike, Twilight, Rainbow, Pinkie oraz Applejack biegną do The Ponytones, aby im pogratulować występu. Twilight mówi im, że to było naprawdę niesamowite, a Applejack komplementuje brata, że brzmiał lepiej niż kiedykolwiek. Fluttershy, która stała cały czas za kurtyną, przyglądała się temu z uśmiechem. Nagle zauważyła ją Pinkie Pie i powiedziała jej, że stała po złej stronie kurtyny i całkowicie przegapiła przedstawienie. Rarity, aby uratować sytuację, powiedziała, że Fluttershy zrobiła dokładnie tak samo, jak prawdziwa profesjonalistka i stała za kulisami upewniając się, że wszystko jest w porządku. Klacz puściła oko do przyjaciółki, która była jej wdzięczna, że udało się uniknąć wydania ich sekretu, dzięki wymówce jednorożca. Znaczkowa imprezka Zipporwhill thumb|left|Zippy prosi o występ... awwww. Nagle do kucyków podlatuje biały pegaz, który dołącza się do rozmowy i komentuje występ, jako fantastyczny, a jego mała rozbrykana córeczka mówi im, że ona i jej nowy zwierzak uznali, że to było super duper szaleńczo dobre, po czym pokazuje „umordowanego” pieska. Rarity dziękuje klaczce, która szybko odlatuje do taty, wyraźnie niezadowolonego z zachowania córki i trąca go kopytem w nos. Wtedy ogier powiedział, że zastanawiali się razem z córką czy „The Ponytones” mogliby wystąpić na znaczkowej imprezie jej córki. thumb|right|Przyznam, przykro mi :c Widać, że klaczce bardzo zależy na występie kwartetu, więc Rarity mówi im, że z przyjemnością wystąpią i pyta, kiedy ma się to odbyć, na co jej odpowiadają: Jutro!. Rarity stanęła jak wryta, a przerażeni Big Mac i Fluttershy patrzyli na Rarity. Klacz próbując wykręcić się z problemu, powiedziała im, że bardzo przeprasza, ale to za bardzo na ostatnią chwilę. Zipporwhill była wyraźnie bardzo smutna z tego powodu i cały jej entuzjazm wyparował. Nightjar odpowiedział Rarity, że rozumie i odszedł zasmucony z córką, która po raz ostatni spojrzała za siebie na „The Ponytones”. Fluttershy nie mogła znieść widoku smutnego źrebaka i powiedziała jednorożcowi, że nie mogą zawieść tej małej słodkiej klaczy. Rarity popatrzyła na przyjaciółkę i spytała ją, czy jest pewna, że się na to pisze, na co pegaz jedynie z uśmiechem pokiwał głową. Na następny dzień „The Ponytones” wraz z Fluttershy, występowali na znaczkowej imprezie Zipporwhill, która odbywała się w ratuszu Ponyville. Źrebięta były bardzo zachwycone z występu kwartetu, a mała Zipporwhill szalała z radości, co bardzo ucieszyło członków zespołu. Przecięcie wstęgi, występ w spa oraz w szkole thumb|left|Zadowolona pani burmistrz. Za sceną na kwartet czekała Fluttershy. Nagle za kurtyną pojawiła się burmistrzyni Ponyville, aby pogratulować im występu, a Fluttershy szybko wleciała na sufit, by burmistrzyni jej nie zauważyła. Klacz powiedziała im, że to było niesamowite, ale byłoby jeszcze bardziej, gdyby zgodzili się wystąpić na jej uroczystości przecięcia wstęgi. Rarity z początku chciała odmówić, lecz Fluttershy spuściła głowę z sufitu i dała jednorożcowi sygnał, aby poszła z nią na stronę. Klacz przeprosiła na chwilę panią burmistrz i podeszła do Fluttershy, która zleciała już z sufitu i powiedziała jej, żeby się nie obawiała, bo nie musi już ponownie występować, jednak pegaz mówi, że nie chcieliby zawieść pani burmistrz. Rarity uśmiechnęła się do Fluttershy, podejrzewając, o co chodzi pegazowi i powiedziała pani burmistrz, że „The Ponytones” z radością wystąpią na jej ceremonii. Burmistrzyni na te słowa uśmiechnęła się, a Rarity spojrzała z uśmiechem na kryjącą się za nią Fluttershy. thumb|right|Fluttershy schowana w beczce rozmawia z Rarity Następnego dnia „The Ponytones” oraz Fluttershy śpiewają na ceremoniii pani burmistrz. Kiedy burmistrzyni przecięła wstęgę, kwartet zaczął swój występ, a Big Mac popatrzył na beczkę, w której była ukryta Fluttershy. Przez dziurkę w beczce widziała klacze ze spa, które były tak zachwycone występem, że aż skakały z podniecenia. Początkowo, gdy poprosiły o występ w spa, Rarity odmówiła, ale Fluttershy powiedziała, że nie chcą zawieść bywalców spa i w następnej scenie „The Ponytones” umilali czas w spa swoim śpiewem. Fluttershy była tam schowana pod wodą i śpiewała za pomocą rurki. Kiedy już skończyli występować w spa i klacze, już im podziękowały, Cheerilee spytała Big Maca i Torch Song czy by nie mogli wystąpić w szkole, a Rarity przyglądała się temu . Fluttershy znowu powiedziała przyjaciółce, że nie chcą nikogo zawieść i w następnej scenie, „The Ponytones” występowali w szkole. Big Mac był bardzo zdenerwowany i cały czas się patrzył na okno, za którym była i śpiewała Fluttershy, a na dodatek tańczyła. Ogier bał się, że kucyki zaraz ją zobaczą, ale na szczęście tak się nie stało i gdy skończyli piosenkę, źrebięta były im brawa. Odzyskanie głosu przez Big Maca thumb|left|Weseli Rarity i Big Mac Wieczorem, przed Cukrowym Kącikiem stoi kolejka kucyków, by obejrzeć występ „The Ponytones”, a Spike stał przed wejściem, upewniając się, czy dane kucyki są na liście. Fluttershy, która popatrzyła przez okno i uśmiechnęła się, widząc tłumy czekające, aby ją usłyszeć. Wtedy nagle woła ją Rarity i mówi jej, że ona i Big Mac muszą z nią pomówić. Rarity powiadamia radośnie przyjaciółkę, że głos Big Maca się poprawił, a on sam przytakuje. thumb|right|Fluttershy tuli przyjaciół Weseli patrzą na Fluttershy, która zdaje się nie odwzajmiać entuzjazmu przyjaciół. Jednorożec mówi jej, że teraz może zmyć Czarci Żart w antidotum i znowu brzmieć jak urocza ona. Rarity nagle zauważa, że przyjaciółka jest przybita, a sam pegaz mówi, że nie widział, że ten ostatni występ był jej ostatnim występem i z opuszczoną głową odeszła do wyjścia. Wtedy jednorożec zawołał ją, aby zaczekała i spytała Big Maca, czy zgodziłby się, żeby ten ostatni raz Fluttershy zaśpiewała za niego, a pegaz zrobił słodkie oczy w stronę ogiera, który zobaczywszy to, zgodził się. Klacz usłyszawszy to, rozpromienia się i podbiega do przyjaciół, aby ich przytulić, a potem zasłania ich kurtyna. Odkrycie prawdy thumb|left|Fluttershy śpiewa za sceną Kiedy odsłoniła się kurtyna, Fluttershy zaczęła śpiewać za sceną. Tłum kucyków podziwia „The Ponytones”, którzy byli na scenie, jednak Big Mac jest zdenerwowany, gdyż Fluttershy śpiewa inaczej niż zwykle. Pegaz tańczy, lata i świetnie się bawi za sceną, podczas gdy Big Mac próbowuje udawać, że śpiewa, a członkowie zespołu patrzą na niego. Nagle Fluttershy nieświadomie popchnęła ogiera na sam początek sceny, a Toe-Tapper i Torch Song dziwnie na niego popatrzą. Wtedy pegaz, który cały czas tańczył za sceną, niechcący uderza w belki podtrzymujące kurtynę i materiał spadł na „The Ponytones”. Reflektor, który wcześniej oświetlał kwartet, teraz padał na Fluttershy. Ucieczka ze sceny thumb|right|Sparaliżowana Fluttershy Pegaz śpiewa jeszcze przez chwilę, gdy nagle spostrzega się, że wszyscy go widzą i przerażony zamarł. Kucyki zobaczywszy pegaza na scenie, równocześnie krzyknęły ze zdziwienia: Fluttershy?!. Pegaz jedynie chwycił swój ogon, zakrył nim sobie twarz i złożył skrzydła, a potem wylądował na ziemi. Fluttershy, kiedy już stanęła na kopytach, trzęsła się z przerażenia na końcu sceny i cały czas patrzy na kucyki, które się w nią wpatrują. Tłum przez chwilę stoi i patrzy się na nią bez żadnych uczuć, lecz nagle zaczyna wesoło wiwatować. Pegaz jednak był tak przerażony i doznaje wizji, że próbuje uciec ze sceny, ale wszyscy się patrzą i śmieją się z niego. Przerażona Fluttershy zaczyna płakać i ucieka ze sceny, a Big Mac i Rarity jedynie na to patrzą. Applejasnowidz Wtedy Applejack, która patrzyła na cały ten cyrk z widowni, nagle wchodzi na scenę i ze złością patrzy na swojego starszego brata i mówi mu, że ma jej sporo do wytłumaczenia, a Rarity, która stoi obok ogiera wycofuje się w pośpiechu. Nagle Applejack przybiera obojętny wyraz twarzy i zaczyna pytać po kolei brataPatrz: Cytaty, od czego się to wszystko zaczęło i magicznym sposobem cały czas udaje jej się zgadnąć. Ogier jedynie przytakuje siostrze, a kiedy już skończyła go przesłuchiwać, opuszcza głowę. Applejack po tym mówi: Na miłość kukurydzianą, ruszajmy!, i kucyki biegną poszukać Fluttershy. Przerażona Fluttershy thumb|left|Fluttershy płacze przez Pinkie Klacze przyszły do domu pegaza w nadziei, że go tam znajdą. Twilight zawołała Fluttershy, aby upewnić się, że tam jest i nagle klacz wyleciała ze swojej łazienki z ręcznikiem na głowie i odpowiedziała im, już swoim normalnym, słodkim głosem i spuściła głowę. Nagle Pinkie Pie krzyknęła, że to było niewiarygodne, a pegaz popatrzył na przyjaciółkę wchodzącą na górę po ścianie. Kucyk ziemski zaczął mówić, że gdy kurtyna się uniosła i ona tam była, śpiewając przed wszystkimi kucykami i że nie sądzi, że którykolwiek kucyk był zazdrosny, gdyż to zdecydowanie nie był rozwścieczony tłum i że to musiało być straszne stać tam na scenie z wszystkimi oczami przyklejonymi wprost na nią i to było dokładnie tak, jakby przeżywała swój najgorszy koszmar i Pinkie położyła pegaza na ziemi, który jedyne co zrobił, to rozpłakał się i potwierdził słowa przyjaciółki. thumb|right|To dobrze, że wam się podobało, bo to był ostatni raz... Reszta przyjaciółek przyglądała się temu z dołu i spoglądała na Fluttershy. Nagle zleciała z góry i uciekła z domu, cała we łzach, a reszta przyjaciółek popatrzyła oskarżycielsko na Pinkie, która zdziwiona zapytała: Co? Przesadziłam?. Klacze wybiegły za przyjaciółką i zaczęły ją gonić, a Twilight krzyknęła, że Pinkie chciała jedynie powiedzieć, że wspaniale jej poszło i poleciała za resztą. Wtedy Pinkie zdziwiona zapytała, czy tego nie powiedziała, a Rarity odpowiedziała jej, że nie i wtedy kucyk ziemski zaczął krzyczeć, że była niesamowita i pobiegła za resztą przyjaciółek. Fluttershy biegła zapłakana przez Ponyville, a nagle Rainbow Dash, która była za nią powiedziała jej, że rozniosła jej umysł, ale zapłakana przyjaciółka jedynie rozpłakała się bardziej i zaczęła szybciej biec, gdy nagle zatrzyła się, bo prawie wbiegła w Applejack, która jej powiedziała: Niesamowite!. Pegaz jednak wzniósł się w powietrze i wylądował na dachu jednego z domów, a kopytami zakrywał twarz, gdy nagle na dachu pojawiła się Pinkie i powiedziała jej, żeby się nie obraziła, ale brzmiała jak facet. Wtedy Fluttershy znowu uciekła, a Rainbow i Twilight po raz kolejny posłały oskarżycielskie spojrzenie, a Pinkie dodała, że brzmiała jak świetnie brzmiący facet. Słysząc to, Fluttershy zatrzymała się nagle na moście, otarła łzy i odetchnęła, a potem powiedziała przyjaciółkom, że im dziękuje i się cieszy, że im się podobało, bo już przenigdy nie zaśpiewa przed żadnym kucykiem i znowu zaczęła biec. Zgoda na występ thumb|left|"I wtedy przeżyłaś swój najgorszy koszmar!" Przyjaciółki słysząc to, doznały szoku i zaczęły za nią biec, krzycząc nie. Pinkie natomiast usłyszawszy to, zeskoczyła z dachu i krzyknęła: Żartujesz sobie?. Rarity biegnąc, krzyknęła do Fluttershy, czy by mogła się zatrzymać. Zdyszany pegaz zatrzymał się przed sceną, na której parę dni temu występował, a Rarity równie zdyszana powiedziała jej, że nie rozumie jej decyzji, gdyż to ona chciała, żeby „The Ponytones” śpiewało na każdym występie, na których ich zaproszono. Fluttershy popatrzyła na przyjaciółkę i spytała ją, czy naprawdę wiedziała, że ona chce występować, a jednorożec pokiwał głową i powiedział, że oczywiście, że wiedziała, a pegaz spuścił głowę. Wtedy Rarity powiedziała, że z całego swojego bełkotu, Pinkie miała rację tylko do jednego. thumb|right|Fluttershy uśmiecha się do swoich przyjaciółek Rarity weszła nad przyjaciółkę i powiedziała, że kiedy kurtyna opadła i każdy kucyk dostrzegł ją śpiewającą, przeżyła swój najgorszy koszmar; i spytała ją, czy było aż tak źle, na co pegaz odpowiedział jej, że tak i znowu zaczęła płakać. Wtedy Twilight zapytała się jej, co było w tym takiego złego. Rainbow Dasz natomiast, spytała ją czy było coś złego w grąkich brawach, a Applejack dołożyła się, pytając czy wychwalanie za jej fantastyczny śpiew. Nagle Pinkie krzycząc, spytała ją, czy było coś złego w krzyczących fanach, a pegaz wzleciał w powietrze i wylądował na scenie, a potem uśmiechnął się do swoich przyjaciółek. Nowy członek zespołu thumb|left|Fluttershy śpiewa z „The Ponytones”Na następny dzień Fluttershy śpiewała wraz z „The Ponytones”, ale tym razem na scenie. Pegaz tym razem nie wydawał się tym przerażony, a nawet dobrze się bawił. Kiedy skończyli śpiewać, przyjaciółki, Spike i zwierzęta biły jej brawo, a Fluttershy uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało do nich. Wtedy Rainbow Dash podleciała do niej i powiedziała jej, że dała radę, a Applejack dodała, że wcale nie było tak źle, jak pegaz sobie wyobrażał. Nagle Pinkie zaczęła, że wcale nie wyglądała na całkowicie sparaliżowaną, gdyż się na nią patrzyły i próbowała skoczyć na Fluttershy, jednak Twilight przechwyciła kucyka ziemskiego swoją magią, po czym spytała przyjaciółkę, jak się czuje, a pegaz odpowiedział jej, że dobrze. Rarity powiedziała, że to wspaniale, gdyż „The Ponytones” zostali zarezerwowani na sprzedażKiedy wyjdzie polski dubbing, to to zmienimy, gdyż teraz nie jest to pewne jak to przetłumaczą dżemu z jabłek Zap rodziny Apple, jednak Fluttershy powiedziała, że nie może tego zrobić i uciekła za scenę. Wszyscy byli zdziwieni decyzją pegaza i zaczęli pytać ją, dlaczego i czy mówi poważnie. Wtedy pegaz wyszedł zza kurtyny i powiedział, że pewnego dnia do tego dotrze, ale jak na razie małe kroki i uśmiechnęła się, a potem otoczyły ją jej przyjaciółki. Wpis do dziennika thumb|right|Fluttershy słucha śpiewu ptaka Na koniec odcinka Fluttershy siedziała na scenie i wpisywała do dziennika to, czego się nauczyła. Napisała, że czasem bycie przestraszonym powstrzymuje przed zrobieniem czegoś, co uwielbiamy, ale ukrywanie się za tymi lękami oznacza, że ukrywamy się jedynie przed prawdziwym sobą i o wiele lepiej stawić czoła tym lękom, byśmy mogli być najlepszymi, jakimi możemy być. Wtedy do pegaza podlatuje ptak i zaczyna śpiewać, a pegaz wraz z nim. Cytaty : Fluttershy: Oh... You... um... you didn't hear me... um... : Pinkie Pie: Singing in the most beautiful voice ever?! : Applejack: It was like a little slice of heaven. : Pinkie Pie: With ice cream on top! : Pinkie Pie: Yeah! It'll be so amazing! You'll be there on stage, basking in the hooflights! The center of attention! A shining star! Everypony staring at you, judging you, jealously noting how they could be way better than you? Why wasn't it them? Why wasn't it them? And then, when you choke, they'll turn on you, becoming a seething, angry mob, and you'll be horribly humiliated, never able to show your face in Ponyville again! '' : '''Rarity': Pinkie Pie! (uderza Pinkie w głowę) Don't be ridiculous! : Pinkie Pie: Oh, but I'm so good at it! : Fluttershy: (...) I have... stage fright. : Pinkie Pie: (ucieka za krzewy) Is it contagious?! : Rarity: (wzdycha) Well... I think it's a terrible waste of an exquisite talent, but I understand that you're not comfortable. : Spike: Woo-hoo, yeah! Rarity, you were awesome! : Rarity: Uh, thank you, Spike, but this is an ensemble. : Spike: Eh, the rest of you were pretty good too. : Rarity: (...) It is wonderful when a plan comes together without any sort of drama, isn't it? : Applejack: (do mikrofonu) Howdy, everypony, and welcome to the twelfth annual Ponyville turkey call! (kuce wiwatują) Who will take the title this year? Will it be somepony new? Or will the turkey call champion of six years defend his title to make it lucky number seven? : Babcia Smith: We'll find out if you stop your gabbin' and get on with the gobblin'! : Rarity: A...a...a turkey call? You lost your voice doing a... a turkey call?! : Pinkie Pie: Lost his voice and the title! (gulgocze) : Rarity: I'm sorry, Fluttershy, but I have no remedy for this situation. : Fluttershy: (olśnienie) Of course! A remedy! Follow me! : Zecora: I can cure this pony that is hoarse, but it will take a longer course. : Rarity: Uh, come again? : Fluttershy: Yes! I'll do it! I'd do anything for the animals! : Rarity: Why, you'd even appear on stage! : Fluttershy: Oh. Except that. : Rarity: You must! For the animals! : Fluttershy: Oh... Okay then... (przełyka ślinę) Mix it up! : Zipporwhill: My new puppy and I thought it was super-duper crazy good! : Fluttershy: (męskim głosem) It's just... I didn't know that last performance was my last performance. : Applejack: Big Mac, you got some 'splainin' to do! Turkey call? : Big Macintosh: Eeyup. : Applejack: Trash your voice? : Big Macintosh: Eeyup. : Applejack: Zecora remedy? : Big Macintosh: Eeyup. : Applejack: Not quick enough? : Big Macintosh: Nnope. : Applejack: Needed a deep voice? : Big Macintosh: Eeyup. : Applejack: Poison joke? : Big Macintosh: Eeyup. : Applejack: Flutterguy? : Big Macintosh: Eeyup. : Applejack: Better now? : Big Macintosh: Eeyup. : Applejack: And that shy filly was livin' her dream in the shadows because she couldn't bring herself to come into the spotlight? : Big Macintosh: Eeyup. : Applejack: Well, for corn's sake! Let's go! : Pinkie Pie: That was totally unbelievable! I mean, the curtain came up and there you were, singing in front of everypony! And you know, I don't think anypony was jealous, 'cause there certainly wasn't an angry mob! But it must have been horrible standing there on stage, all eyes glued directly on you! It's like you were living your own personal worst nightmare! : Fluttershy: (płacze) It was. : Twilight Sparkle: What Pinkie meant to say is that you were really great! : Pinkie Pie: Wait! Didn't I say that? : Rarity: Hardly! : Pinkie Pie: Whoops. You were great! : Fluttershy: Well, thank you all. I'm glad you enjoyed it. Because I'm never going to sing in front of anypony ever again. : Pinkie Pie: Are you kidding me?! : Rarity: And, for all her babbling, Pinkie Pie was right about one thing. : Pinkie Pie: Only one?! : Pinkie Pie: And you didn't look completely petrified by the fact that we're all staring at you at all! Ciekawostki * Nazwa odcinka nawiązuje do kontrowersyjnej grupy muzycznej Milli Vanilli. * Czarci Żart pojawia się jeszcze w odcinku Końska plotka. * W odcinku pojawiają się nawiązania do odcinków Dzień Serc i Podków oraz Końska plotka. * Według Amy Keating Rogers, pomysł na odcinek pojawił się już we wrześniu 2012. Post Amy Keating Rogers na Twitterze * Na początku odcinek miał się nazywać The Return of Flutterguy (z ang. Powrót Flutter-faceta), lecz tytuł zawierał za wiele spoilerów, więc zmieniono go na Flutterfear (z ang. Flutterstrach). Ostatecznie odcinek został nazwany Filli Vanilli. Post Amy Keating Rogers na Twitterze * Cytat Applejack, For corn's sake! (z ang. Na miłość kukurydzianą!), jest w oryginale napisany do odcinka Jesienna przyjaźń. Post Amy Keating Rogers na Twitterze * Nazwa The Ponytones jest bardzo podobna do nazwy angielskiego zespołu rockowego The Rolling Stones, lecz nie jest oficjalnie potwierdzone, że to jest aluzja do tej grupy, gdyż może być to jedynie przypadkowe podobieństwo. Galeria de:Filli Vanilli es:Filli Vanilli en:Filli Vanilli Kategoria:Odcinki 4 sezonu